


Make it hurt

by tsundanire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bullying, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Heavy Angst, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: As all things in this universe and the next, parallels abound. Sometimes however, in a fraction of space and time, it only takes one little change for everything to fall apart.+“SLYTHERIN!”The hat shouted to pure silence. Harry’s eyes were wide with fear, but he trudged over to the Slytherin table with the rest of his future housemates. Draco blinked, completely taken back by the turn of events. Recovering quickly, he shoved Crabbe and Goyle down, and waved Harry over to the vacant spot next to him.





	Make it hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the darling hermione18802 [@random-realist] for the beta work on this! Cheers!

 

 

As all things in this universe and the next, parallels abound. Sometimes however, in a fraction of space and time, it only takes one little change for everything to fall apart. 

+

  
  


“SLYTHERIN!” 

 

The hat shouted to pure silence. Harry’s eyes were wide with fear, but he trudged over to the Slytherin table with the rest of his future housemates. Draco blinked, completely taken back by the turn of events. Recovering quickly, he shoved Crabbe and Goyle down, and waved Harry over to the vacant spot next to him. 

 

But Harry gave him a quick once over, before he deftly ignored him, sitting instead at the end of the row, as far away from Draco as possible. 

 

Well that was...frustrating. 

 

Still, Draco shrugged for now, knowing he could spend time getting to know him better in their shared dorm, and in classes. 

 

+

 

That was easier said than done, as Draco quickly learned. Before he could blink, Harry had made friends with some of the more influential members of their year. Including Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott. Draco was constantly excluded. 

 

They would go to class together, spend free time and mealtimes together. But Draco was relegated to the empty seats or paired with one of the bumbling idiots that followed him. 

 

However, after one particular flying class, when some of the Gryffindors thought it would be hilarious to light the tail of his broom on fire, Harry defended him. 

 

It was the happiest moment Draco had felt since attending Hogwarts. That was until Harry rolled his eyes and spat at Draco’s feet. 

 

“Why do you think I’d want to be friends with you? You insulted my family. You’re worse than scum.” 

 

+

 

This pattern continued over the next few years at Hogwarts. Harry would do something that left Draco believing maybe someday they could be friends, but then turn around and treat him worse than before. The end of school meant both glee and sadness for Draco. While he’d get a break from the bullying, he wouldn’t get to see Harry for another couple of months. 

 

At home, he’d spend every day locked in his room, angsting over the decision to go back. Maybe this would be the year he’d transfer to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. 

 

And every year, he still went back. 

 

Until 6th year, when Harry finally approached him in the dorms. Draco had been sitting by himself on his bed, homework spread across the sheets. 

 

“Why aren’t you working on that downstairs with everyone else?” The comment was likely meant to be questioning, but Harry always had that edge to his voice that made him sound venomous. 

 

“Because I tend to think better when people aren’t whispering about me behind my back.” Draco snapped back. 

 

Harry chuckled, folding his arms across his chest, moving to sit on the bed next to Draco. 

 

“Got feisty in your old-age, Malfoy.” Harry murmured. His voice had dropped low enough to send a shiver down Draco’s spine. 

 

“I-...” His cheeks tinged pink, embarrassingly revealing his true feelings. “Shut it, Potter.”

 

Draco huffed, tossing his quill on the bed in a fit. Harry shifted to face Draco, sliding a finger along Draco’s cheek. It was a tender gesture.

 

“What are you doing…?” Draco whispered as Harry came in closer.

 

“I thought it was obvious…?” Harry’s lip twitched up in a crooked smile that was strangely attractive on him. At the last moment, he reached up to take his glasses off, then closed the gap between them.

 

Draco’s first kiss was… Heaven. Or at least what he imagined what Heaven would be like. It was soft to start with, just lips moving together in a tender dance. When Harry finally pulled away, it was with a soft exhale and a genuine smile. 

 

“That was…” Harry chuckled again, apparently as breathless as Draco. 

 

“Pretty good, I’d say.” Draco couldn’t help smiling shyly in return. 

 

+

 

It went on like that for a week, just little kisses exchanged in private moments. At the end of the week, after a day of walking around Hogsmeade, Harry brought Draco back to the dorm, and lay him out in his bed. They started with kissing, as they usually did, before things started to heat up. 

 

“I-... I mean, Have you ever…?” Harry blushed, tucking a stray hair behind Draco’s ear.

 

Draco shook his head, blushing just as hard, if not a bit harder. 

 

“H-Have you…?” He asked in return, curious about the popular boy. 

 

“Eh, once or twice but…” Harry shook his head, embarrassed. Draco laughed and sat up, pulling Harry against him.

 

“You don’t get to get out of it that quickly. What were you going to say? I promise not to poke fun.” Leaning in, Draco kissed down Harry’s neck, using a little bit of tongue just as Harry liked. 

 

“Nngh, yeah like that…” Harry moaned quietly. “Well, I guess… It’s just never been with the right person. You know?” 

 

Draco pulled back, eyes wide with understanding. “Do-... Did you want to-.... With me?”

 

Harry nodded, hiding his face in his hands. It was too adorable. 

 

“I mean, we’ve moved pretty quickly but… I-” Harry gulped. “I really like you.” 

 

“I really like you too!” Draco nearly bowled Harry over in a tackle that ended with a passionate kiss. 

 

While Draco felt they were still young, and it was a big step… He wanted Harry. And giving him this felt like solidifying this thing that was going on between them. So he gave in. 

 

They started slow with whispered words of need and want while Harry worked Draco open. When he was ready enough, Harry took him. If Draco had thought the kissing had been amazing, it had nothing on sex with Harry. 

 

This was by far, the best he’d ever felt, and it wasn’t long before he was arching his back and splattering his chest with hot come, all while Harry continued to pump into him. As the glow washed over him, something felt off. Harry’s eyes were closed while he took Draco, his body was robotic, almost as if he wasn’t really present in their moment. 

 

“Harry?” Draco murmured quietly, reaching a hand up to cup that soft cheek. But Harry hissed and pulled away from the touch.

 

“Stop. I can’t concentrate when you do that.” Harry grunted, grasping Draco’s hips and changing the angle until he hit the right angle for himself. “Ah! Ah! Ah fuck, yes! There it is! Gonna come!” 

 

Draco was filled with a heavy gushing of warm fluid, but the spunk cooling on his stomach seemed to match the change in mood. There was a definite chill in the air that had nothing to do with their overheated bodies. 

 

“Alright, well… Thanks for that I guess.” Harry shrugged and pulled out. Draco wriggled uncomfortably as Harry’s seed slowly leaked out of him.

 

“What… Harry what’s going on? What’s wrong?” Draco asked, discomforted by the cold way Harry seemed to be treating him now. 

 

“What? Nothing’s wrong.” Harry’s brows pinched together while he shook his head. He grabbed his glasses and grabbed his clothes; then he opened the curtains and dressed himself. “I mean, it’s your first time, so I mean. I don’t know what I expected.” 

 

Draco felt his blood run cold. “Excuse me?” He hissed. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

 

Harry turned his head back, brow raised in concern or confusion. “It means exactly what-... Listen Malfoy, it was what it was. Just sex. It wasn’t great sex, but that’s because you’re new to it. I’m sure after some time, you’ll get it.” 

 

Draco stared in shock as Harry reached up and mussed up his hair. At that same moment, Blaise entered the room, looking smug as fuck. While Draco tried to cover himself with trembling hands, he watched as Blaise’s brows raised in surprise.

 

“Well, well Potter. I’m impressed.” 

 

“T’ch. Words mean nothing. Pay up wanker.” Harry held out his hand and Blaise shook his head. 

 

“I want proof.”

 

Draco felt sick. Everything was going fuzzy around the edges, and his stomach swirled with something acrid and dark. Harry sighed and brought Blaise right over to Draco’s bed, then ripped the sheet off, displaying the evidence of their most recent encounter. 

 

Blaise laughed and shook his head before handing Harry a ring with a black-ish stone set inside of it. 

 

Harry tossed Draco the blankets again and winked, before they both left.

  
  


It was well into the middle of the night before Draco was able to move again, and when he did, it was right to the toilets to empty his stomach. As he lay his head against the cold porcelain, anger took over everything else. Potter would pay. 

 

Father had recently brought an intriguing guest into their home, who’d made some demands of Draco. But the Dark Lord wouldn’t be so quick to end his life if he knew who else stayed in his dorm… And just how easily Draco would be willing to betray them all. 

  
  


End

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: @breathofmine


End file.
